Star Wars: Jedi's Return
by Talcyon
Summary: Being Updated Constantly. For information in the Backstory, read chapter 2 first . Please review, but Don't flame. No one is forcing you to read.
1. A Rude Awakening

_The ship dropped out of hyperspace, the small ship's engines flared, and it slowly moved towards the gas giant in front of it. The planet itself cast an orange-yellow tint on the ships silver hull. The ship angled towards the southern hemisphere, namely towards a small repulsor-city, if one can call it that. It looked like more of a speck because of the massive repulsor city it was attached too. The ship angled towards the north-most part of the small repulsor-city, the emptiest part of it._

_Jostled out of an uneasy sleep by the ship entering the atmosphere, ten children stirred, blinking there eyes sleepily. They're age ranges from seven, to the oldest one being fifteen. There we're a bunch of muffled thuds as the Transports landing gear settled onto the equally metallic courtyard. The door near the rear of the ship opened up, and the ten children stumbled out. Most of the younger ones we're still half asleep, stifling yawns and picking sleep out of there eyes. The older ones, however, we're on there guard. There was no one to greet them, There pilot hadn't spoken a word, and the droids that tended to them couldn't hear past "Juma Juice."_

_One of those older ones was Fourteen year old Sira Blake, a girl who, fourteen hours ago, was living a peaceful life on Corellia, growing up as normal a life as she could when she could finish people's sentences, hear people's thoughts, and, on a certain occasion, been able to pick up an object without even touching it. She looked around the courtyard, and just behind her she saw a glimpse of a cloak. She whirled around, her Blond hair blocking her vision for a second. Through the strands of glittery hair, she saw one of the younger kids right in the way of the Transport's sublight engines…_

_And it was about to take off._


	2. Backstory

(A/N) This Chapter is dedicated to the background of the small section I wrote last night. It will have Many A/N's which stand for Authors Note, for people who don't understand. (End A/N)

This is a long time ABY (After the Battle of Yavin IV, in Star Wars, Episode IV) The Galactic Alliance has split into many smaller factions, with the Galactic Empire looming over the small groups. The Jedi have been wiped out by The mass slaughter on Ossun, with the few Jedi remaining fleeing into exile.

Many small conflicts have sprung up, from trade issues to planetary invasion, the latter normally caused by the Empire's method of power. Little does the empire know that a new Sith army is being built beyond the outer rim. The army is made up of Sith Battle Droids, All the way up to the Sith Lord and his apprentice. The empire only has roughly 450,000 Soldiers. The Sith, However,easily overwhelms them with there Battle droids and humans.

But between all three of the major groups, above a Gas Giant known as Taloraan in the Expansion Region, A small Jedi Training Facility has been started, under command of one of the Jedi that survived Ossun, along with many Holograms made by the latest Jedi, Just before the mass slaughter.

(A/N) This may not go along with the time-line set by Canon's, but a small change won't hurt. (End A/N)

As you can see by the small starter I have made, that the Point of View is though Sira Blake, a Force Sensitive just brought to the facility along with ten others. They are the first of hopefully many more to come.

(A/N) Disclaimer: Little late, but I must say that this is JUST A FANFIC. I do not own Star Wars, or their Logo, or any other of that stuff. The planets are Canon, As is the Star Wars Galaxy. But any of the characters here me, or my friends have made up. We did not use the names of any people in real life. If we did, it was unintentional. (End A/N)


	3. Padawans

Before Sira could react, the person wearing the cloak dropped down behind the child. His arms easily picked up the child, then He did something extraordinary. He jumped easily over the six meter tall ship, just as the heat wave from the engines washed over the area where the child was just a moment before.

The older children quickly formed a circle around the younger ones, an automatic defence. Sira noticed that two of the people beside her we're only a year or so younger than herself. One of them, a boy, dropped into a basic Echani stance, which offset his black hair. She had only seen an Echani stance once before, in a demonstration. The other one, a girl, looked hesitant, but stood beside her anyway.

Taking a quick glance behind her, Sira noticed all the younger children we're wide awake now, and looked fearful. Wanting to step out of the circle and comfort them, Sira forced herself to turn back and watch the cloaked man drop back to the courtyard.

He opened his arms, revealing the child, who couldn't have been more than eight years old, standing uncertain about what to do. Without thinking, Sira fell to her knees and beckoned the child. The child made its way to her, and the man watched them, almost emotionless, except when Sira held the smaller child in her arms, then he stood up and moved to the uppermost part of the courtyard.

He turned, and looked over them. He seemed to pause, as if trying to think of something to say. Finally he gathered his cloak about himself, and spoke.

"Hello." He paused. "My name is Jedi Master Kyle Starr." Another pause. This pause went on for long enough that a voice from the crowd of kids. "The Jedi have been dead for over Twenty years. How do we know your not an imposter?"

Sira turned to the boy who had said this. He was easily a head taller than her, and stood out from the rest of the group. His dark brown hair was done back in a ponytail, but it couldn't have been more than an inch long. She tried not to stand there and stare, instead replying to his question before the Jedi could.

"Did you not see him jump over the Transport ship? He moved faster than all of us could and saved a child that would have been incinerated by the Engines." A murmur of approval went through the group of kids, and the Boy turned towards Sira, towering over her crouched form.

"It could have been wiring, or even something else. Maybe the kid was there on purpose, so this guy could save him and act as the big hero. Did you consider that?" He moved in front of Sira, and in response she stood up, still having to look up, but not as bad. He glared at her, and she glared back, unflinching. Opening her mouth to reply, They we're both cut off as the man spoke again.

"Enough!"

Both of the teens turned and looked at him, and he waited for a second before reaching into his cloak. From the cloak came an orange beam of light, and the two teens took an involuntary step backwards. "Here is your proof. Only Jedi can wield these weapons." He swung the blade in an arc, before deactivating it. He held up the hilt of the blade, and it ignited again, this time where they all could see. "This, is a Jedi Lightsaber.

You all are here because you are Force Sensitive. This means that you are... Special in a way. You can hear things others cannot. You can lift objects without touching them. The Force is what guides us. What drives us. What Compels us to do what is right... Or what is wrong. I, along with a few others, are here to teach you to join the force, to let it guide you. Let it guide you along the wrong path, however, and you will be lost without hope." He finished, and Stepped down one step. From behind him, came Ten people. These ten walked down the steps fully, and stood in front of the Jedi Master. "These ten are Jedi Knights. They will become your Teachers, your mentors. They will help you along the path to the force."

Sira was stunned, and from the looks of it, so was the boy. Master Starr looked over the group, then looked at each of the Knights. "The Jedi Knights will pick one of you to be their Padawans, or Apprentices."

Even the younger children seemed to understand the importance of this, and they lined up with the older children. The knights rearranged them by age, and Sira found herself the third oldest person there, but the second tallest. The boy she had argued with was first in both. _I hope this doesn't make him arrogant._ She thought to herself as she looked over all the Jedi Knights. _This is way too much. I'm going from living an almost normal life to this? _

One by one the Knights picked a Padawan, and Sira stood there, watching. The younger boy and girl, apparently named Cero and Ree, we're the first two to be chosen. Finally the only two left was Sira and the oldest boy, named Joshua. The two Jedi Knights stood side by side looking at them, and Sira had to suppress a giggle. _So this is what being on a podium in a contest feels like._ Joshua must have heard, for he grinned himself. Finally the two Jedi agreed, and finally each Child stood beside a Knight, facing Master Starr. He looked over them all, and grinned. "Welcome to the Third Jedi Order!"

(A/N) There is a lot about the Jedi Padawan process that I do not know about, So I had to improvise somewhat. There probably is, and always will be, Grammar errors in my work, so don't hound me on 'em. (End A/N)


End file.
